


My Brother Got Bit by a Werewolf

by M1dn1ghtM0nster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Big Ass, Brother-Sister Relationships, Degradation, F/M, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Horror, Incest, Large Breasts, Loli, Lolicon, Minor Violence, Oppai Loli, PAWG, Sibling Incest, Transformation, Werewolves, big tits, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ghtM0nster/pseuds/M1dn1ghtM0nster
Summary: Brain is a gentle loving older brother who would do anything for his little sister. Even save her from a giant beast lurking in the night. After a fairly brutal mauling Brian is back home and has his sister to help him recover. Little do they know that it wasn't any creature that attacked Brian and injuries are only the first issue that comes when you are slowly becoming more and more primal.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	My Brother Got Bit by a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there folks! Don't like the contents of this stuff? Then don't read it.
> 
> Fair warning for this chapter. There is no actual werewolf action. In fact no werewolf action at all into chapter 3. There isn't even going to be actual sex until chapter 3. This is more a starter offer featuring lots of hand jobs.
> 
> I wanted to make this one big story but by the time I got to day 3 I noticed I had 5000 words and wanted to actually publish something for October. This story will have another 2 parts maybe 3. I have a lot of October ideas so if ya like this one and want more, drop a comment, do some encouraging. I am fiercely lazy when writing and editing so a kick in the ass is all I need.

The guilt Stephanie felt for her brothers condition was near unbearable. It was the kind of guilt that held heavy and held no rational thought, just like the attack that landed Brian in this whole mess. A total freak accident. If you call accident being mauled by a wolf, or bear, or whatever 10 foot beast that krept out of the shadows and mauled Brian that night. Whatever it was Stephanie felt responsible and her brother torn up and in the hospital didn’t help ease any of that.

Stephanie was a bit of a shut in, always has been always will be. She had kind of shyness that makes a person reject the handful of warm friendships and happy conversation that forms into a bond. Weather she could see her social ineptitude or not made it quite hard for people to reach out to her. Introvert, wall flower, loner, all perfect words to describe her, but lonely was probably the most accurate. The only real time she would escape the isolation of her room was her late night stools.

Brian on the other hand was a warm confident opposite to her shy awkwardness. His leadership role in the hosshold was akin to a parent. Mom was never REALLY around and therefor Brian called the shots. He was 10 years older than her at 23, and was responsible for most everything around the house. Cooking, cleaning, making sure his sister was dressed, fed, and happy, all jobs under his jurristicion. He took being the man of the house to a whole new level in absence of parents. He did a fine job. Well fine enough with the exception of what Stephanie could hide from him.

Stephanie’s growth wasn’t as regular, or subtle than most 13 year old girls. Of course she had the cute face of a girl blossoming into a young adult. Lavish brunette hair that fell just above her shoulders kept in a flowing graceful curve that was almost equivalent to a bowl. She had glasses that she would hide behind if she could. Freckles that splashed just below her frames and a small round nose that lay between them. Even her lips had a cute thickness to them. She may have the adorable looks of a teenage girl but it wasn’t the way her face was maturing that she could really talk or ask about with her brother.

Boobs. The girl was growing boobs. Not some kind of preteen training bra kind of boobs, but cannons. Watermelon sized H cup tits that where the cause of much shame and embarrassment for her. They where the kind of round, soft, tits that she knew would get attention. Even the mere sight of how ample her chest was would be treated with bulging eyes, overheard whispers, and yes even the occasional grope. Any attention was bad attention in her eye’s. Small bra’s and large sweaters was a painful strategy to minimize her massive chest size and hide fro, prying eyes of horny teenage boys. If she covered up she would blend in to the background and thus her cycle of introverted isolation would propel itself. The small bra trick was a convenient trick that she would have to rely on anyways. Being embarrassed and ashamed of her huge boobs made it hard to ask her brother in buying new ones. The biggest she even had was a triple D cup from the last time mom had been home.

Despite her inability to ask for a ride to the mall for clothes shopping and public shame of being so curvy in public Stephanie did not shy away from letting it loose at home. Home was a place of comdfort and Stephanie took that to heart. Not a single bra would be worn at house, in or out of the room. She rather go with loose fitting tops, crop tops that could barley hold in the pair, and shirts that would dip so far into her cleavage you may as well just send her a tip over the internet. This all would have been tempting eye candy for any man. Brian however, was a stand up guy. He never looked at his sister in lustful desiring ways. But her tit’s weren’t the best and only quality to her, her ass was something even more of an eye catcher.

If Brian was (and is) the worlds biggest ass man than his sisters behind would be god’s funniest prank. Stephanie’s ass was just as round and juicy as her tits. The dump truck behind her had such a juicy thick curve that it looked almost more like semi solid jello than the two cushion like cheeks of smooth soft skin. It was somehow even more on display than her tits. The shorts somehow seemed more like long panties than anything to cover the cheeks, and panties where also worn under long shirts, sometimes nothing at all. Seeing up those shirts wasn't a hard task either, at home she was lazy to conceal herself which was total opposite from the way she presented in public. A modest look, the look of an actual 13 year old girl who didn’t have melons handing from her chest and an ass so big and bouncy it would take 2 magazine covers just to feature on ASS MASTER MAGAZINE.

Brian was a fan of ass. One look at his internet history would prove that much. But when it came to his sister and all her enticing, over sized, juicy curves. He was a perfect gentleman. He wasn’t just a great brother but all around sweet guy. Taking care of her while mom is gone, driving her anywhere she rarely needed to go, even checking up on her when things seemed off. The dude was even a vegetarian since he felt too guilty about eating animals. He was so gentle and caring that it made him the only guy Stephanie could really trust and talk to. Even as far as to go as a small innocent crush develop on her big brother.

It was Brian’s bond and understanding that allowed her go on late night walks. It was nothing more than a quiet stroll in a very close by park, quite late at that. Brian knew that his sister rarely left the house, no matter how much he tried to get her out of her shell. Her park walks may be the little bit she needed to work up to. How could he say no? He allowed the walks I hopes for her to grow and find some comfort on the outside but Brian couldn’t let her go alone. 

Unknown to her she was tailed by a concerned brother. A curvy girl like her would be easy prey for any stalkers in the night. Brian made sure she was safe at a distance. She would never agree to go on her walks with him but that didn’t mean he would let keep her from going out or make sure she wasn’t safe. 

It was that protection for his sister that had him out that night. And that protection that called him to action when a giant 8 foot beast ran out of the bushes. If Brian hadn’t ran, tackled, and took the beating that beast had to lay down Stephanie may have been dead. It was the fact that she as left unharmed while her brother was sent to the emergency room that formed the massive guilt she was feeling.

# Day 1

83 stitches, 75 MG of morphine, 4 bad ass chest scars, 2 hospital days, and one gnawed up left arm wrapped in sling later and Brian was home again. Mom was worried sick and guilty as ever she wasn’t around to see him recover and check on her son. Brian was a tough enough guy with strong contusion and a bright attitude. He could easily calmed his mom and minimized the actual damage so she wouldn't worry too much or rush on home. Any mother would worry hearing her son was in the hospital. The true guilt and worry fell onto Stephanie. She vowed to do everything for her hero brother. She would be a nurse, maid, and chef all into one. 

Brian had a comfy throne in front of the TV. A binge watching mentality was essential for someone in his condition. His left arm bound in a cast, and right hand was wrapped in a big puffy bandage greatly limiting the accessibility of his hands. Luckily, his legs where left unscathed so a comfy couch or cozy bed wouldn’t be glued to his back. Although getting around too much was against the doctors orders as standing still and enough rest for a platoon was on the schedule.  
“Is there anything I can get for you? Pillows? Blankets? Anything at all? Want me to put a movie on for you?” Stephanie asked. It was almost as if she was urging him to help.

“Steph I’m fine, you worry too much sis. You and Mom are the same that was.” Brian said with a smile. He could handle a TV remote with his free bandage clad hand. Maybe a little difficult but he could manage.

“Okay...okay...” Stephanie wanted to makeup for his condition. Wanted to help in any and every way. “Well I’m getting dinner started. You’re favorite too!” Stephanie jumped off to head to the kitchen.

“You’re to good to me. I’m lucky to have a sister like you.” Brian called out as she left the room. Stephanie didn’t feel like a good sister. In fact she felt like a rather bad sister responsible for what happened. Brian of course would never feel that and despite the pain and discomfort would never use his situation against her. That fact didn’t help the guilt but the most she could do was make him as comfortable and happy as possible.

Soon enough dinner was served. Stephanie brought over a plate of pan fried chili tofu over rice, Brian’s favorite dish. “Looks delicious! Thanks Steph.” Brian brought the plate to his lap and scooping up a big spoonful. 

“Do you need me to feed it to you?” Stephanie asked trying to be extra helpful even if he already managed to work a fork.

“I got it I got it.” Brian said holding the utensil in his hand with a clumsy grip. Taking his first bite was a curious experience. It didn’t taste any different than all the other time he ate it, all the flavors and spices where there. But something was off as he chewing each bite with a detective level curiosity. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Something…unsatisfying. 

“How is it do you like it?” Stephanie asked with a worrying anticipation. She just wanted to make sure it was perfect and that she did a good job helping out.

Perfect was far from the flavors Brian was feeling. It was delicious yeah but a certain aspect of the dish was missing. He was craving something more but he was too sweet a brother to admit that much. He smiled and scooped another mouthful, effectively shutting up the worried little sister. 

After dinner the two indulged in the excessive amount of television that comes with strict orders to stay resting. Stephanie never left his side unless to fetch her brother a beverage or fix a snack. She was a good little maid. Brian trying not to abuse that fact. Despite her best efforts she did lack a certain touch. It wasn’t in the way she talked or the way she tended to his needs, but something else that an ideal maid or nurse would need. The look. She had resorted to her unflattering clothes. She had been at the hospital the past two days. But the sight before Brain now was… unsatisfying. 

“Hey Steph, you know those shorts you like to wear. The running ones. The one you were wearing on that night...” Brian asked his sister. 

“Uh yeah what about them.”

“Why don’t you have em on.” Brian asked with a spark of hunger in his eyes. “I mean we are just sitting here watching movies. Don’t you think those would be more comfortable.”

Stephanie hadn’t actually put much thought into it. Yeah she would be more comfy in her regular leisure clothes but her focus was totally on helping Brian. But the question did put the idea into her head. “Yeah your right I guess.” She trailed off to go change.

Returning in a pair of tiny shorts that let her ass cheeks seep out in the back but also a lose fitting t shirt that dipped down to show cleavage as her pair bounced around as she curled up next to her brother. His eyes gazed upon the 13 year old girl for the first time with that held less modesty. 

“Better?” Brian asked putting his open arm around his sister tenderly.

She nodded in agreement and Brian felt a certain spark. Never has he looked at his sister in this way but he was starting to feel a hunger. A kind of hunger that didn’t just stir in the most carnivorous predators in the wild. But a hunger for more than just a reserved pallet. Unlike eating the meatless husk of a meal just before, Brian felt a dark primal satisfaction.

# Day 2

The day after Brian’s eyes where treated to the same shorts, and even a more reveling top. Her boobs where constantly spilling out the front, and sides, while her asa matched with bouncy, roundness. He was taking in the sights glaring at exposed bouncy curves. Feasting on flesh, much like the beast that attached him days prior. Except it was his eyes doing the attacking not giant furry claws and bone breaking fangs.

Stephanie was up to her regular duties, she cooked, she cleaned, and tended to the needs of her injured brother. Brian was feeling a little more uncomfortable at this point. Not at just his wounds but something else stirring inside him.

“How are you holding up today? Are you feeling alright.” Stephanie said leaning over giving the couch bound man a terrific view of her tits. The kind of view you may get in a strip club but not from your underage sister.

“Yeah, yeah… just a little… I don’t know. Restless I guess. It’s kind of hard of taking care of things when your hands are all messed up.” Brian said, trying not to say outright that he couldn’t jerk off but the way her sisters tits dipped into view caused his touch starved semi to a full out boner. Restlessly twitching and leaking from lack of attention.

“Oh no what is it?” She asked excitedly. “I can help, anything, I’m here for you.” The way her body moved in her frantic questions caused her tits to shake. It did nothing to help but intensify his boner. Yeah he was checking his sister out but maybe at this point, with his stiff cock inches from her fat tits, was too far.

“Well you ain’t exactly that kinda nurse… and those nurses kinda don’t exist… I mean unless your in Amsterdam or something.” Brian chuckled exhaustively, trying to hold back and maintain some kind of decency.

“Please tell me! I don’t know what that means. I want to help.” She pushed up against his leg, her hands uncomfortably soft and even more uncomfortably close to his thighs. The way she nudged up on his legs, tits swinging around had his cock pulsating. The desperate need to serve made the lines of her age and relation blur. He couldn’t speak but the way she urged and nudged made more than his cock want to explode.

“Look! Look down there, I can barley even aim this thing to piss. I haven’t jerked one out in day’s and I swear I’m going to burst.” Brain exclaimed out in a sexually frustrated rage. The quiet patience he once had came flooding out of him unlike what his throbbing member wanted to do. Stephanie finally saw formed up before her. It was twitching, even leaking through his shorts. She was naive to most needs of a man but she understood one thing. That cock needed to blow off steam. 

“Look… I didn’t mean to blow up at you I just. Feel agitated...” Brian said a little calmer in the head but still dripping with desperation down bellow. 

“W..well I could...” Just the idea of a suggestion was ludicrous. Stephanie was Brian’s sister, little sister, underage little sister. Brian wanted to reject, his mind told him those three things like a rotating circus ride of morality. He was at a loss for words. The heat from his thighs sunk into his swollen cock. A volcano of untouchable lust that spewed out pre cum like a storm drain. His desires and morals where changing as a drip of confused sweat dropped down his brow. No words could be used to describe the inner conflict and no words where muttered. The only indication of ‘yes’ or ‘no’ was Brian’s beating eyes. Sunken in and swollen they almost had a pulse of there own, they looked shocked, surprised, yet had one main focus. The fantastic set of tits before him.

Soft pillows huge enough for face collision fun, that being that each where just about the size, even more than the mans head. Stephanie took the queue that her brother’s eyes where making but mouth could not. Her tits where a cause of much unwanted attention and lust. But now she had found someone whose attention she didn’t just want, but felt like she owed. She would do anything for her brother.

The fingers set on his legs made a slow ascension to his thighs. Journeying to the volcanic mountain of conflicted raging incestual heat. What the girl was naïve of was how the eruption hasn’t even begun despite the stain of wet juice soaking the point. All the conflict Brian had felt of the situation was gone the second the soft hand of a girl, his sister, his 13 year old sister reached the mountain peak.

A soft delicate hand grasped the tip in her palm. The flaming heat of his lust was massaged with the coolest gentles gust of pleasure. Even over his shorts the feeling of delicate fingers shifting his bulge around over his shorts felt as if his cock gained a new life. His morals where smashed as the little girl rubbed his dick with amateurish passion. Brian knew what he wanted, and it was as his sister removed the shorts from him that he was going to get it. The volcano would erupt.

The pole of fleshy meat sprung out aiming at a gentle, guilt ridden, naïve little girl. The twitching and pulsing at a irregular pace, as if it was vibrating like a broken toy. It glistened with the juices it spat out as soon as her juicy tits came into sight moments ago. It was so hard in fact that it looked 2 inches bigger than Brian’s usual 6 inches. It had a red tint almost as if it was blushing. Stephanie’s soft angelic hands wrapped around it. Each finger feeling like a separate heaven.

She was nervous but nervousness did not cover overshadow her need to makeup for the injury. Her hand pumped at the cock with a slow curious speed. It was the girls first dick and a dick she felt had entitlement over her. Her eye’s moved to Brian for approval. The doughy soft eyes held a childlike innocence. Her juvenile face was in sharp contrast to the business going on below with her amazing curves. Huge tits, bouncy ass, and hand massaging a cock was a counterpoint to the young needy look of a girl only 13.

Brian’s mind was like jelly while his lower half drifted of to a soft sweet resting grounds as his cock was pumped. The light grip felt as if her warm hands only brushed against the cock but a slightly tighter grip got a groan out of him. Taking the sound as an incentive she kept that grip and picked up pace. Hand stroking the shaft at an efficient useful pace. It wasn’t quite as fast as someone real knowledgeable milkers but the smooth strokes that kept in a nice even rhythm was more than enough for an untouched, frustrated cock. 

Pants and moans affirmed that Stephanie was doing something right. Hot breathe began to pickup in Brian’s chest. She could feel each warm breeze against her chest and she kept up her gingerly pace and struck a smile. She was so naïve that this could only mean she was doing something right and even naïve when the panting turned into louder groans as her brothers face cringed and contorted.

An eruption of white sticky goo had flown out of her brothers cock. She had no idea what was to come from what she was doing but her beautiful mountains of flesh became a semi open canvas for the liquids flying towards her. Each tit had accumulated a messy splatter of cum, sinking down to her cleavage getting under and around the soft twins. They where huge and magnificent. The perfect target for a mans unpacked lust. Yet they where not the only splash zone free spots on her body. 

The soft sweeter features of her where also painted with the musky juice. It dripped over her soft lips and marked down from her forehead and even completely obscuring her left eye as dribbles of cum covered the frame of her glasses. Stephanie was left in shock, never had she actually experienced a penis but her first experience felt wild and full of surprises. After the onslaught of white Brian’s cock finally settled down into a lumping arch of freshly milked flesh. 

“Did I do good?” Stephanie begged the question not realizing the weight she had just done or unloaded in her brothers balls.

“Fuck,” the first words possibly muttered by someone so satisfied and drained. “Amazing.” Let out in a sigh so relieved and loud he may as well have just screamed ‘THANKS!’

A joyous spring popped up over her. She felt useful, proud of giving her brother relief of something he couldn't do himself. She hopped off her crouching position and her tits followed suit, bouncing around as always but this time soaked in her brothers plentiful seed. Taking off her glasses only revealed to her that the mess relegated to the floor too. Her tits and face could only take so much. 

Returning from the kitchen Stephanie was freshly wiped of cum. Towel in hand she dropped to the floor to wipe the gooey white stain. She really was naive just of how much her body had an effect on men as her plump cheeks stuck out before the man she just jerked seconds ago. If Brian could grab them, spank each cheek. Stuff his face into the huge mound of ass that was jiggling before him he would. In this moment and moments to come putting his relation with her aside. Her age even less important. They crossed the line and now it was forever changed. 

The sight off ass had re sparked the same burning lust felt in the cock just before. Full attention and wanting to find its way between the cock off two juicy underaged butt cheeks. “Steph… round 2?” Brian asked with cock back at full swollen hardness.

A glance back after her wipe up left her with an all new blush. “Oh jeeze.” she said feeling in embarrassment when realizing it must have been her butt that set it off. “Anything you need.” She smiled with a bright loving confidence that lead her to help out wherever she could. This time it was between her brothers legs, on her knees, hand wrapped around a cock and pumping with a renewed vigor. This time it was a lot more confident and sturdy. 

The pace was right, the grip was just tight enough and Brian was relaxed. The huge set of tits had hid a bit under the way she was placed before him but the way her innocent face watched trying to be as pleasing and comfortable as possible was a show of its own. As she pumped the cock the recently emptied balls jingled and clashed as with each upwards motion of the hand. They needed to be held, grabbed, and played with. Something Brian couldn’t quite comprehend or even articulate. Grunts and moans where his new form of communication as the silky hands of his juvenile sister sent his mind to a different dimension, and cock to thrilling soft heaven.

Her eagerness remained while she worked at the shaft for a second time. A hand job is a hand job and she wasn’t exactly good at it. Skill mattered not when your cock can’t be self handled. Brian took what he could get and right now he was getting a fat tittied 13 year old trying her best. The best of which was the effort and the effort of small hand gripping at a hard needy dick pumping baby gravy, was a pleasure that Brian hadn’t felt since before being a chew toy. 

Sliding up and down she watched the cock waiting for the cum shot like a jack-in-the box. It was coming but when? And how much? Free hand clutched the towel ready to spring on the action whenever that may be while the other hand jerked away at her brothers throbbing restless cock. Her rimming wasn’t quite right as a shot of cum splashed her cheek but the rest was soon covered by the towel. Brian let out a long groan as he came for the second time in a row. Stephanie tried her best to pump each drop out while the other hand collected milky seed. A much easier task this time around as it was only a fraction of the first explosion which was comparable to a liter.

“God, amazing. Your really good at dick milking.” Brian said sinking into the cushions of the couch. The affirmative compliment was all the girl needed to feel another joyous rush. She kissed her brother on the cheek and went to shower off the dried cum the painted her. It wasn’t just empathy that clouded the fact that she just had her first sexual experience but the small crush she held for her brother. The comfortable love she had for him turned into a further budding crush and desire to be with him, even more than a nurse and hand job maid. The crush was no longer so innocent.

Emerging clean of cum she dressed herself in an even smaller shirt with even more cleavage to gawk at. This was the first time she was actually trying to show off her assets and it was just to please her hand job needing brother. It was only 2 hours until she resumed her duty of jerk maid and this time she had implemented a system of collecting the jizz in a cup. Jerk her brother off, collect the cum, wipe him down, and dump the cup. An easy simple system that Brian really just wished would be solved with her mouth. His mind still unfocused and losing it’s sense of morality after hooking up with his sister so making more requests than asking his 13 year old sister to jerk him off was a little out of the question.

Discussions of diner came another couple hours later. Meatless and veggie dishes where spewed out of Stephanie's mouth like morning announcements. “I can make chili tofu again, we have impossible burgers in the fridge. Maybe order delivery? Golden Claw, Veggie Planet, Impossible City?” The list of vegetarian options all jumbled into Brian’s ears like a white noise. Each option sounding less appealing than the next.

“Pizza.” Brian uttered to interrupt the girl who felt the need to take care of her brothers every last need down to his cock stroked. “I want pizza.”

“O-okay! That sound’s good! What kind of toppings? Just cheese or any veggies?” 

“Meat. I want to try meat again. Let’s get a large meat lovers.” Brian’s voice boomed with resolve and anticipation. He crossed one taboo with cumming on his sister and yet another by getting jerked off by a middle schooler. He was ready to go for line number 3 and demanded a break from his 5 year herbivore diet. 

Stephanie was confused but excited by his enthusiasm. She would find it easier and easier to follow along with his suggestions but then again she was already showered in his dick milk. How much filthy could it get, (oh fucking plenty) an answer she did not know. 

The wait for that pizza delivery was perhaps the longest 30 minutes of Brian’s life. He was supposed to be resting and moving as little as possible but the pacing he made around the house was as rigid as a soldiers march. His sister had to be the one to open the door, take the box, and serve that delicious meat covered slice.  
“Carful, it’s hot.” Stephanie said handing a plate to her brother. Steam arose from the pizza and melted cheese poured from out of the doughy base where bacon, steak, sausage and pepperoni didn't pile up. He ignored the heat of the tantalizing treat just like he ignored the the age and relation when cum bathing his sister. Munching into the hot meaty slice gave him a similar piece of heaven.

The meat felt so right, so delicious, so invigorating. The hear may be excruciating to someone who hadn’t juist been mauled and had a 5 year appetite for meat built up. If he could eat the whole pizza he would. But he devoured 6 slices of a large pizza in the same time his sister ate two.

“How’s the first taste of meat, in what 7 years?” Stephanie asked, surprised with how fast her brother munched down slice after slice.

“5 actually and it’s never gonna be a single year I go without it. Not even a single day without some form of meat getting in here.”Brian pat his stomach and droned on about how happy he was about eating meat for the first time. He was so full of energy and life that Stephanie was just happy to see so much life rush into her brother.

“Well I’m glad you liked it. We can have as much meat as you want!” Stephanie said walking over to collect the plate from her brother. 

“Your the real piece of meat I want.” He growled at his sister. She was shocked, flattered, and before she knew it she was being kissed. A spring of life flew him from his seat to grab his sister’s plump ass and pull her into a deep passionate kiss. She didn’t know how to feel but she didn’t get the chance to as she was soon yanked to the ground. “Just just lie down I wanna try something.”

Complaint as always she looked up at her brother stopping off shorts and cock springing free. Looking as crimson lively and swollen as ever. Another jerk session, and just after getting kissed, her first kiss. A happiness to serve her brothers cock like never before came over her. Her heart beat with anticipation as her eyes made friends with the throbbing cock that would soon be withing her reach.

His knee’s found a spot by his sister on each side of her torso. Stiff cock towered over the girl dripping pre cum down onto her chest. Mega tits spilled to each side with sticky pre cum dripping down and coating them. Her hand was moving to grip the rod that looked so ready and vibrant.

“Come on grab it babe.” Brian said no longer able to wait to be stroked. She was going at her own pace but now Brian was taking what he wanted. Both hands grabbed the shaft and began to pump. She was to happy to be called babe to be bothered by his pushiness. Brian’s head tilted back in a pleased moan. “Fuck yeah. You like stroking that cock don’t you.” 

A flustered red formed at her cheeks. They never really talked about what they had been doing but now it was thrown in her face just as his cum did earlier in the day. She looked up with innocent needy eys, nodding her head looking up at her brother. Not just a brother, someone who had given her a first kiss. A crush, a boyfriend. 

Whatever the actual label was Brian would be there to take advantage. “That’s my good girl. Your a good little sister taking care of my cock.” Brian couldn't help but rock his hips in motion. A sense of pride and comfort came with being called good girl. Embarrassed by the other sentence but willing and able none the less. Her pace was nice and fast this time. Something about Brian’s thrilling intensity and hip thrusting movements made her feel like she needed to do more, faster, harder.

He looked down at the junior high girl, lusting and horny as ever. “Grab the balls baby girl come on play with em.” His motion stopped and one hand went from stroking while the other cupped the balls. She squeezed each one delicately, eventually shifting them around in her hand, really getting familiar with each one.

“Fuck yeah. You take orders so well. Your a good slut.” He groaned and continued thrusting at her fist. She felt embarrass by his words but he seemed to enjoy what she was doing. Brian leaned over, putting his bandaged hand on the floor to prop himself up. His cock closer to her face practically brushing against her lips. “Come on slut stroke that cock. Make daddy happy.” Letting go of the balls with one hand her other hand started to jerk at a speed faster than before. The dick juice leaked into her mouth but the speed was only increasing. 

“Fuck, fuck, yeah come on you fucking whore, grab that dick bitch.:” He muttered and coninued his cock thrusting. Each dip would press against his sisters lips but she would stop minding and accept it. The cock was aimed right at her face, dipping extremely close but any wonder of cum shots had been replaced with excitement and embarrassment with the way Brian was speaking. He wasn’t the reserved man that was there to care for her and love her as a brother. He was a caranl animal taking advantage of an innocent little girl willing to help her injured brother.

Eventually she had to face a new load of jizz. So thick and plentiful that it was equivalent of the first. Her face was down right drenched in the cum. It shot directly onto her lips and sprayed every inch of flesh above her shoulders. It was as if she had just been waterboarded with cum. Brian was letting out a pleased howl as he unloaded onto his sister.

That handjob was intense. Slightly cruel but she got her first kiss. Her heart was pacing and she happily let her brother paint her face. She even got a tiny bit of it down her throat. Tasting her brothers cum. It was a curious flavor, not unwelcome. Brian soon got off her as his dick stopped it’s onslaught. He stumbled over to the couch to collapse into. His balls never quite drained like that.

It took Stephanie a second to recover from everything that just happened. Degraded, showered in cum, but the stand out part was the kiss. She washed her face and the residual puddle that her head had just lay next to. The excitement and happiness she felt in her heart over whelming the guilt she once felt. She would do anything for Brian and the 4 hand jobs of that day felt like nothing compared to how badly she wanted to kiss and be held by him.

After the clean up she returned to the living room where her pants-less relaxed brother laid out on the couch. She looked down at him, really wanting to ask for more kisses but would take anything at this point. Even another blast of jizz to the face.

“Wanna cuddle?” Brian asked. She tried to hide how excited and happy she was but her head couldnt nod faster without falling off her shoulders. “Ha well my upper half ain’t doing so hot. You already familiar enough with my dick, just get down there.” That wasn’t quite what she wanted but it did make sense. She probably wouldn’t be able to cuddle and be held the way she wanted for a while. 

Stephanie got between his legs, arm cradling a leg. His soft cock was mere inches from her face but she rested her head against his thigh. Of course this just was an easy position for the eventual boner to spring up which Stephanie would tend to. Two jerk jobs later and the two would be off to bed. 

The bond between them was different. No longer just brother and sister. Something more, something filthy and perverse. Brian’s mind was changing. Something inside of him felt animalistic and primal. His sister was only the closest pair of tits to take for himself. His sister to naive and crushing to realize what was going on inside of him. She felt a passion, a sweet love, and desire to please. That night she would sadly go to bed without another kiss. But her dreams where filled of cock and cum as the next day would be filled of the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally post again it being just under a month since my last story! I actually felt a huge amount of writers block and lack of motivation. I wanted to write weekly but the last thing I wrote just kinda burned me out. I don't know what it was. The story is great and a lot of fun. I'd gladly show anyone who cares for it the roughest of rough drafts but I don't know. I just lost a lot of interest. I have way more Halloween/spooky story ideas that I don't even know how much I can and will post. Ideally 2 a week with this one getting 2 more chapters but I'm so slow with editing that I'm probably only gunna post like twice this month, sadly.
> 
> Want more of this? Hit up my twitter or drop a comment. Harass me to write and let me know if I did a good job. The motivation is MUCH needed and I got lots of fun story ideas I'd like to follow through with!


End file.
